Devil's Scar Penitentiary
Devil's Scar Penitentiary '''is an area in Ghosthunter. It is the fifth area after completing H.M.S. Victoria. History Devil's Scar Penitentiary used to hold the world's most dangerous criminals, most of which were awaiting execution, and was known to be impossible to escape from. The institution was operated by Warden Jim McCarthy, who held great faith that here simply was no escape from the island. He was so certain that it was impossible to escape that when being interviewed about a supposed escaped prisoner, Joey 'Houdini' Holbrook, he stated that '...the day someone does, will be the day that I die.' The prison held the prisoner Frank Agglin who was incarcerated and sentenced to death for murdering his wife and an undisclosed amount of people whilst being under the possession of Sir William Hawksmoor. Agglin expressed great remorse for his crimes and two letters found in the area, addressed to his daughter Polly Agglin, show that he was unsure of why he committed the crimes at all considering he laundered no hatred towards any of his victims. These letters also detail that Agglin's daughter may have died in a fire but this claim is uncertain and never verified. Joey 'Houdini' Holbrook, as mentioned before, was rumoured to have escaped the prison. Warden Jim McCarthy firmly denied the claims and reassured the press that he was either burnt in the furnace or eaten by sharks; if he at all made it to the water. In an article, Holbrook's escape process is explained: first he faked an illness and was taken to the hospital ward, waited until it was dark and broke into the furnace room. He then made his way through the sewer system and emerged on the south beach where he is assumed to have swum to safety. A postcard addressed to McCarthy sent from Rio De Janeiro in June 1953 from Holbrook shows that did definitely escape. It is indicated, although never detailed further, that riots broke out in 1953 leading to the closure of the prison as a correctional institution. Sometime in the future from this the island was re-opened as a tourist destination with the opportunity to learn more about the history of the island and its inmates, complete with Frank Agglin's 'Flame Grilled' Burger Bar. From the derelict state of the prison upon arrival it can be assumed that it no longer operates as a prison or tourist destination and simply withers away as time passes between harsh weather and even harsher seas. Characters * Warden Jim McCarthy * Frank Agglin * Polly Agglin * Professor Peter Richmond Ghosts * Revenant * Devil's Scar Guard * Surgeon of Devil's Scar * Scrapyard Poltergeist * Electric Guardian * Maximus Heapus Junkus Radio Broadcast File:Radio.ogg '''TRANSCRIPT WARDEN: ...and so now I can confirm, there simply as no escape! Yes, that's right, get that in your headlines... no escape! The prisoner tried his luck, but as I've said a hundred times, it can't be done. The only way those boys will get off this island is in a box. Halbrook went into the furnace and that's as far as he got. Burnt to a crisp. No doubt about it. INTERVIEWER: Can you prove that, Warden? WARDEN: '''Hell no, there's enough ashes in there you'd be sifting forever and never find a thing, but that's where he is, and good riddance I say, 'cos that was his choice. '''INTERVIEWER: Is it true you've clamped down on the prisoners, Warden? Made your regime even harsher? Are you still in control in there? '''WARDEN: '''You'd better believe it. Well, none of those boys were sentenced to a picnic, now, were they? They've done what they've done, and your readers can rely on me to make them pay. That's what my institution is all about. Now if you'll please... '''INTERVIEWER: '''What would you say to our readers, who frankly may not be convinced by your explaination, Warden? Many will surely assumed that you've failed, that 'Houdini' Holbrook has got the better of you, that he's out there at large. '''WARDEN: '''That will be your last ever question to me, sonny. What I say to your readers is this - it can't be done. I mean, even if they did get to the water - which he didn't - he'd either be drowned or shark meat. No-one has ever escaped and lived to tell the tale. The day someone does, will be the day I die. Trivia * If you activate the ultraviolet torch in Polly Agglin's room it will change the drawings on the walls. * In the billiards room, you can make Lazarus pick up ammunition through the wall. * You can see yourself as Frank Agglin whilst in the room of his murdered wife in the mirror, but not at night. Category:Areas